Chapter 2: We leave Colorado so we dont destroy it
Have you ever heard someone say "You dont belong here"? Well thats how I felt when Mr. Mehsling said that. I felt like I was about to die. I've never been expelled. Were they expelling me for killing a monster and saving the school? Or maybe they were for making all their perfect little rich kids dirty with monster goo? "W-what?" was all I could say. "We're getting kicked out?" "No! Not at all. The school would love to have you here and we're not deciding this. It was fate." Mr. Mehsling "Does it have to do with that monster?" Courtney asked. "Well, Courtney. You're the most safe. You have to defend Stella because Stella is not safe. At all. And yes, it does have to do with that monster." I frowned. "Wow. That's totally ''reassuring." "Don't be sad, scared, or mad. You're gonna meet someone else. He's a boy in the 8th grade named Shane Ford. He's strong. He's gonna help out too." Mr. Leyba said. "Now, go along. Be careful. We'll be praying for you two." Mr. Mehsling said, with a melancholy smile. I nodded and headed down the hall. Courtney seemed dazed because she didn't follow until 5 seconds after I was down the hall. I sighed, frightened. "Don't be scared, Stella." Courtney smiled, half-heartedly. "Hey, you're finally meeting Shane!" Courtney said that because Shane was this cute kid on facebook that added me randomly and we decided, since I didn't know him, he'd be the kid I liked since I have so much trouble with love with the boys I actually ''know these days. "Great." I sighed. Courtney sighed and muttered, "and you say I'm the downer." I've been having anger issues lately so I decided to let it go so I wouldnt take out Courtney. Once we got to the upstairs 7th grade wing, where all the 8th graders were kept during CSAP, Mrs. Shipley was there, waiting for us with Shane. Shane looked Ariel over and frowned. Then he looked me over and his face turned bored again. "Hey girls." Mrs. Shipley said and looked at me. "Don't be scared." I guess my facial expression was scared so I made sure it went back to angry. "This is Shane Ford." I said. "hi." he smiled back. Courtney shouldered me in the arm and I gave her a dirty look. "I'm Stella Jackson." I finally got out. Shane smiled again. "I like that name!" He said. I didn't know what his voice sounded like so now I knew. "I'm Courtney Myler." Courtney finally said. Shane smiled, approvingly. He looked at me again. Apparently I looked scared ''again ''because Shane frowned. "Don't worry. What we're about to do is easy, considering we all are super strong, super fast, super coo, et cetra." Shane smiled, reassuringly. Everyone left out that part. "What?" I said Shane's smile turned into a frown. "Crap. They didn't tell you, did they?" Courtney and I shook our heads. "Well...we're kind of the kids of gods. Stella, you are the daughter of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson. Courtney, you are the daughter of Thalia Grace, but since she swore to maidenhood or something, we dont know who your father is. The cool part is your related to Zeus! And Stella, you're related to Poseiden." "Who are you related to?" I asked. "I'm a half-blood and you two are quarter-bloods." Shane, explained. "I'm the son of Aphrodite. Dont judge." "I wont." I smiled. Shane smiled back. Courtney coughed awkwardly. "...wait. What about our parents?" I asked, saddened by the fact that my mom might not be my mom. "You and your parents are related, just not in the way you thought. You have more genes from her then your actual parents." Shane said. "What about Stella's older brother and my little sister?" Courtney frowned. "They're really your siblings. They arent in any danger at all though, because Stella, how old is your brother?" "Seventeen." I said, blankly. "When you turn 15, thats the prophecy year or whatever for this generation. Courtney, it will most likely not be you because of what Thalia did. But be relieved." "Thanks." I frowned, scared. "So, it'll be me?" "No nessicarily...well, we never know." He said. "Let's go." We followed Shane out of the school. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the pen I used to kill that monster. "What was that monster called that attacked us?" I asked. "That's The Fur---The Kindly Ones." Shane said, nervously. "What's this?" I asked and pulled out the pen. I uncapped it and Shane's suprised expression turned into a smile. "That's Thinami. Your sword. Your father sent it to you." Shane explained. I capped it back up and walked beside Courtney. She got out her phone and sent me a text message. ''OOOOO! :) Shane and Stella sitting in a tree... ''Was all it said. I have her a look and put my phone away. "So, Shane. Do our "parents" and siblings know?" I asked. "Yes. They saw this day coming from the day you were born." Shane said. Shane really was cute. He had greenish eyes and hair that kind of stuck up but it was short. He had some freckles on his nose. Slinged over his shoulder was his backpack. I nodded and looked away. I tried to remember why I was so attracted to Shane. One reason was because he's attractive. Another reason is he's nice. He's the song of Aphrodite. She was the goddess of love and...beauty? Yeah, thats right. I let it sink into my head that I was the daughter of Perseus. "So, do we control anything?" I asked. Shane looked at me. "Yes. We dont know what yet." I nodded, feeling like I just learned a lot, cause I did. To me, that was an accomplishment. Category:Chapter Page